1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight including a light-emitting device and a display device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes or laser diodes using Group III-V or Group II-VI compound semiconductor materials can reproduce a variety of colors of light such as red, green, blue and UV light. Developement of film growth technologies and materials for devices can realize highly efficient white radiation using fluorescent materials or by combining colors, and have advantages of low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, low response time, safety, and environmental friendliness, as compared to conventional light sources such as fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps.
Accordingly, the application range of such a light emitting device has been extended to transmission modules of optical communication systems, light emitting diode backlights of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), as alternatives to cold cathode fluorescence lamps (CCFLs), and white light emitting diode illuminators, vehicle headlights and traffic lights, as alternatives of fluorescent lamp or incandescent lamps.